Feliz Cumpleaños
by acarlalala
Summary: Una historia corta de Neal cumpliendo 16 años, haciendo una travesura de la cual su padre, Peter, no está nada contento. Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


_**-Y creíste que no me daría cuenta? acaso tengo un letrero de tonto escrito en la cabeza!**_

 _ **-Papá…yo no…las cosas no son tan malas como las piensas.**_

 _ **-Oh, claro, si soy un mal pensado! lo que pasa es que falsificaste esas firmas con buenas intenciones, verdad?!**_

 _ **-Si lo dices en ese tono cualquier acción parece mala.**_

El muy enojado padre de familia se contuvo de estallar su enojo sobre la insolente y nunca callada boca de su hijo, era mucho pedir para su bienestar que el mocoso de 16 años guardara compostura y por una divina bondad de los cielos ofreciera arrepentimiento y una disculpa genuina, era mucho pedir.

- _ **Además esto no habría pasado si me hubieras llevado contigo!**_

El reclamo fue lo último que pudo soportar, Neal lo había sacado de todas sus casillas los últimos días con insistencias para ir de viaje a Londres donde el agente daría un discurso sobre seguridad bancaria y ante la negativa por la fuerte razón de que el muchacho estaba en semana de exámenes el niño se puso insoportable, Peter cortó los berrinches al instante pero para ser sincero consigo mismo a él no le apetecía viajar sin su hijo, tal vez por la sencilla razón de que ni Elizabeth estaría en casa debido a una urgencia familiar en San Francisco y tal vez por la más fuerte razón de que los días de su viaje contemplaba, en el segundo día, el cumpleaños de Neal. Cuando la fecha le fue anunciada por Reese, el agente Burke se negó de inmediato pero una pequeña reflexión sobre conferencias comprometidas que Peter accedió a dar para subsanar una de las conductas entrometidas de su hijo no pudo más que acceder, no tenía opción, al menos tenía el consuelo que el niño no estaría solo pues Elizabeth estaría con él. Pero todos los ánimos se opacaron ante la llamada de urgencia de El quien sin más remedio también tuvo que irse en un vuelo de emergencia debido a que su hermana había tenido un accidente, no de mucha gravedad, pero si lo suficiente como para que viajara. Así entonces Neal se quedó solo el día de su cumpleaños.

 **-** _ **Ya he tenido bastante de tu mal comportamiento.**_

El agente se acercó a su hijo lo tomo del brazo derecho y rápidamente le dio vuelta y soltó una fuerte nalgada que hizo que Neal frunciera el ceño en molestia, después de todo aún era su cumpleaños.

- _ **Lamento mucho que te sientas frustrado por el viaje pero eso no es motivo para que te pongas a falsificar por dinero.**_

 _ **-Yo no lo hice por dinero!**_

 _ **-Y estos 200 $us que son?**_

 _ **-Ellos quisieron pagar, yo no les dije que cobraría.**_

 _ **-Neal, no te pases de listo conmigo, no debiste falsificar las firmas de todos esos padres en primer lugar!**_

 _ **-Pero nadie ha entregado las firmas aún, te enojas conmigo de algo que ni ha pasado!**_

 _ **-Y qué es esto?**_

El agente levantó las veinte notas que estaban en la mesita de la sala y las ondeó en el rostro de su hijo, por lo que el muchacho hizo una pequeña, pero pequeñita mueca de arrepentimiento.

- _ **Me quieres decir que haber firmado esta veintena de permisos para que toda tu clase, incluído tú debo enfatizar, se salte el examen final no es hacer nada?**_

 _ **-Es culpa de Mozzie, él me dio la idea.**_

Neal se cruzó de brazos mostrándose usado por su amigo y es que debido al viaje de Peter y al repentino viaje de Elizabeth fue el momento perfecto para idear un plan y que él disfrutara su cumpleaños número 16 como se debe, según Mozzie, haciendo unas buenas falsificaciones e incitando a su curso a librarse del examen final.

 **-** _ **Y como mi niño no sabe decir no por su propia cuenta voy a tener que recordárselo a base de bien.**_

El agente empezó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa y Neal retrocedió dos pasitos ante la paliza inminente que se le acercaba.

 _ **-Papi no, por favor no, papito no lo vuelvo hacer, hice mal en acceder voy a decir que no la próxima vez lo prometo, lo prometoooooooooo**_

Pero vanas fueron las excusas, con mucha facilidad Peter acercó a su hijo, se sentó en el sofá largo y lo puso en sus rodillas, boca abajo. Neal todavía no sentía una sola nalgada pero ya estaba retorciéndose para que lo inevitable tuviera que pasar.

- _ **PAFFF! Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto el día de hoy PAFFF! en serio.**_

 _ **-Au! Au! no lo hagas, papiiiiiiiiii.**_

 _ **-No me dejas otra alternativa PAFFF! PAFFF! PAF! en primer lugar no debiste acceder a esta tontería de firmar permisos para toda la clase, Neal, francamente, en serio piensas que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta al presentar los permisos en dirección? PAFFF! PAF! PAF!**_

 _ **-No lo pensé bien Owwwwwwww.**_

 _ **-Aceptar el dinero de tus compañeros PAFFF! PAF! PAF!**_

 _ **-Papá yo no quería, Ay! Ay! Ay!**_

 _ **-Y lo que más me molesta de todo tu comportamiento es no tener el mínimo de consideración con tu madre PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAF! se fue tan preocupada PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! y tu haciendo tonterías PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!**_

Terminada la paliza Peter incorporo a su dolorido y sollozante hijo en su regazo y lo acunó como siempre lo hacía después de un merecido castigo.

- _ **Ya, ya, shhhhhhh ya, shhhhhh mi niño, ya pasó, ya pasó….**_

Después de unos minutos en los que Peter seguía confortándolo, Neal por fin dejó de sollozar y sus respiraciones entrecortadas fueron cesando hasta alcanzar normalidad. Hizo movimientos para alejar a Neal de su regazo pero el niño se acurruco más a su padre, mostrándose negativo para separarse del afecto del consuelo.

- _ **Está bien, tú me dices cuando quieras levantarte.**_

A pesar de que el agente estaba en buena forma física los 20 minutos que sostenía a Neal en su regazo le estaban haciendo mella en el cuerpo así que cuando el muchachito comenzó a levantarse Peter dio un gran suspiro de alivio para sus adentros.

- _ **Papi lo siento mucho de verdad, no quería hacerlo y menos hacer pensar con mis acciones que no me importa el estado de salud de la tía.**_

La miseria y arrepentimiento reflejados en los dulces ojitos azules de Neal hicieron derretir aun más la coraza del agente, podía ver que después de todo el chico sacaba a relucir su, aunque muy pequeñita, conciencia de sus acciones.

- _ **Todo olvidado pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o por muy cumpleaños tuyo que sea no seré tan indulgente.**_

 _ **-Pero papá! todavía me duele mucho…**_

Neal se sobó enfáticamente el trasero.

- _ **Oh Neal, considera tu regalo de cumpleaños el que no te haya bajado los pantalones.**_

 _ **-Papáaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

Peter rió fuerte ante la expresión ofendida de su hijo y lo escoltó hacia su habitación.

- _ **Ahora a dormir, mañana iremos a recoger a mamá al aeropuerto.**_

 _ **-Mami vuelve mañana?**_

La cara de felicidad fue repentina y los ojitos del niño brillaron con ansiedad.

 _ **-Así es, acaso pensabas que Elizabeth querría perderse más horas de las necesarias?**_

 _ **-Pensé que la tía seguiría delicada.**_

 _ **-Afortunadamente no, fue sobre todo un susto, nada de gravedad.**_

 _ **-Me alegro…owwwww pero mañana todavía me dolerá mucho el trasero sobre todo cuando camine, papá de verdad me diste muy fuerte….**_

 _ **-Bueno, eso te pasa por ser tan travieso, recuerda que siempre voy a saber lo que hagas, para ti no existe el crimen perfecto ya sea porque te descubra o por tu mala suerte, como hoy, que llegué antes de lo planificado.**_

Neal rodó los ojos en frustración pero en cuanto entró a su dormitorio ensanchó una amplia sonrisa, después todo sí podía disfrutar de un delicioso pastel y todavía quedaban minutos antes que acabe el día para soplar las velas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


End file.
